Sin luz Sin inocencia
by Chia Moon
Summary: Hikari se ha ido y Mimi ya no puede cantar más. Hikari se ha llevado su voz. Mimi se ha quedado con su ausencia.


Vengo a cumplir con un fic que debía de hace tiempo. Es cortito me supongo y quizás no esté la idea que ella me pidió, pero mientras escribía con la canción de fondo (que al final me he aprendido, no pude evitar escribir esto. HC, lo intenté con fuerza y es un regalito para reyes un poco nada acertado. ¡Lo intenté!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La canción usada de inspiración tampoco.

* * *

 **~Sin luz. Sin inocencia.**

 _Te llevaste lo que mejor veías de mí. Lo que mejor le sentaba a mi piel.  
_

 _A ti._

* * *

Cuando se marchó se llevó su voz.

Y posiblemente su mejor sonrisa.

No fue algo de la noche a la mañana. Era algo que ya presentía. Que Hikari se lo había dejado notar muchas veces, pues una fuente no es inagotable y Hikari derrochó mucha agua con ella. La paciencia siempre tiene un límite. Ni el más derrochador puede soportar tanta destrucción por su parte.

 _No es cierto. Tú eres hermosa sin necesidad de tantas cosas. Solo que no lo ves._

—Eso es porque tú siempre me vistes con buenos ojos, Hikari —dijo a su reflejo en el espejo.

Estaba sentada frente al tocador. Vacío. Sin un solo pintalabios. Sin nada. Sin ningún detalle de su egocéntrica personalidad. Su reflejo, triste. Ojeroso y pálido.

¿Realmente ella veía belleza en algo tan ridículo? Debía de estar demasiado ebria.

 _De amor por ti._

—Cállate.

Se tiró sobre la cama. Demasiado delgada. Demasiado vacía. Con la vieja colcha que habían comprado en aquel mercadillo. Con aquella enorme rosa gigante en el centro que a Hikari le había enamorado.

Hikari era experta en enamorarse de las cosas más feas que ella viera. Siempre encontraba la hermosura a esas cosas. Mimi solo podía encontrar hermoso de esa colcha la cantidad de veces que ambas se habían recostado sobre ella para besarse y estudiar cada rincón de sus cuerpos.

Clavó la mirada en el techo. En él todavía estaban pegadas las pequeñas pegatinas de las fotografías que faltaban. Entrecerró los ojos y recordó el día en que Hikari se empecinó en convertir su techo en un mosaico de su amor.

Había hecho todo tipo de fotos. Incluso de una de ellas dos desnudas, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello despeinado, sin maquillaje. La había pegado en el centro y las demás alrededor, desde su comienzo como pareja hasta la última.

Mimi odiaba esa fotografía. Salía horrible. Fea.

 _Sales tal y como eres. Hermosa. Por eso me encanta esta fotografía. Porque no necesitamos de tener maquillaje, ni ropa con la que no nos sentimos cómodas. Ninguna coraza. Porque contigo no las tengo. Y sé que conmigo tú no las tienes._

Era irónico que en ese momento estuviera desnuda, justo como a Hikari le gustaba. Justo como más lo odiaba ella. Odiaba que se fijara en las zonas que la ropa siempre cubría con sus estrías. Amaba que Hikari le besara ese lugar como si fueran trofeos. Ahora no sentía nada y añoraba sus besos. La sensación de su lengua sobre su piel.

La luz alumbró el viejo armario cuya puerta estaba abierta y dejaba ver el lado vacío, donde faltaban las cosas de Hikari. Los cajones cerrados. Las perchas vacías.

Abrió su lado del armario. Con la ropa descolocada, a cuál de diferentes tonos, llamativa. La que marcara más su cuerpo, pero sin dejar mostrar sus heridas. Su parte más horrenda. Sus botas altas, sus medias. Sus guantes. Sus tops.

Y el jersey que ella le regaló para llevar en casa. Las medias gordas para invierno. Los calcetines caídos. La bufanda doble.

Se arrodilló y se llevó la ropa al rostro.

 _Vas a amarla. Porque sé cuánto te gusta ir cómoda en casa. Es lo importante. ¿Verdad?_

Sí. No.

Lo importante era regresar a casa y verla esperándola en el pasillo porque sabía su hora fija de volver y se había preocupado porque se retrasara. Porque estuviera borracha porque unos compañeros del trabajo la hubieran hecho beber hasta tarde. Siempre le aguanta el cabello cuando vomitaba. No se lo ataba. Lo sujetaba hasta que terminaba. Empapaba una toalla y se la colocaba fresca en el rostro.

Nunca le dijo nada. Jamás se lo tiró en cara.

Tampoco se lo agradeció como debía. Nunca le daba las gracias por esperarla con la cena caliente. O por haber llegado corriendo del trabajo para ver que la casa estaba vacía. ¿Cuántas veces se sintió sola Hikari?

¿Cuántas veces permitió que se sintiera así?

Hikari siempre sonreía. Con la boca y con los ojos. Con sus palabras la acaricia. Y con las manos.

Mimi replicaba. Protestaba. Lloraba y pataleaba como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

Hikari aguantaba sus berrinches. Le permitía que se encerrara en el dormitorio y que le diera la espalda por las noches cuando se enfadaba por una tontería tan simple como el regalo de aniversario que en ese momento le pareció lo más cutre del mundo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, se lo colocaba en el cabello enredado y giraba como una loca sobre la alfombra hasta caer de rodillas, mareadas, viendo cómo la habitación giraba sin cesar.

Echó la cabeza y vomitó una carcajada.

Dio con el cazasueños que hicieran de las conchas que recogieron en la boda de Taichi y Sora, que se celebró en la playa. Habían viajado en coche por siete horas, pero ver a Hikari tan hermosa, viva, valió la pena.

SI no fuera porque una parte de ella despertó estrangulándola.

Hikari la eclipsó totalmente. Nadie se fijó en su vestido o en su forma de verse. No. Ni siquiera en la novia. Hikari iluminó por completo a todo el mundo como una luz que baña sombras.

Mimi descargó su rabia enrollándose con Yamato esa noche. Hikari la esperaba sentada en la playa cuando ella regresaba del coche del rubio, con los zapatos en la mano y sintiéndose completamente sucia.

Hikari la había mirado indiferentemente de lo que había hecho. Le tendió la mano y le entregó una pequeña concha de mar.

 _Ayúdame a encontrar de este tipo de conchas, anda_ , le había pedido esbozando una cándida sonrisa _, vamos a hacer un cazasueños natural._

Mimi se atragantó en las lágrimas y con el rostro empapado y los ojos nublados buscó las conchas blancas que le hicieron recordar a lo limpia que era Hikari. Lo hermosa que era realmente por dentro y por fuera.

 _¿Por qué lloras?_

—Porque eras realmente hermosa. Deslumbrante. Me eclipsabas de un modo diferente al que yo creía. Tú eras la luz. Yo era la inocencia de la oscuridad.

Se frotó el rostro y puso en pie. Alargó la mano y tocó una de las conchas con el dedo índice.

—Eras hermosa. Pura. Y yo te corrompí.

 _No es cierto._

—Lo es. Fue tarde cuando me di cuenta. Tú ves en mí las cosas que yo no veo. Tú ves el mundo diferente.

Bajó las manos hasta abrazarse.

La chapa del buzón al abrirse la puertecilla le llamó la atención. Se asomó al pasillo y vio el correo acumulado. Había llegado una revista en lo alto del montón. Caminó de puntillas sin importarle el frio del suelo.

Se arrodilló.

Aparecía en la portada. Vestida como su última audición. Hermosa a ojos de los demás.

Sacó la revista del plástico y la abrió por la página indicada.

 _Mimi Tachikawa. Hermosa pero tan frágil que ha perdido la voz. En su último concierto rompió en lágrimas y no pudo cantar. ¿Qué ha pasado con su gloriosa voz?_

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio una vez más.

Se acomodó contra la pared y resbaló hasta que sus nalgas dieron con el suelo frio. Dejó la revista colgando de dos dedos y apoyó la cara en su rodilla.

¿Cantar? No había qué cantar. No había nada. Nadie.

¿Cantar canciones melancólicas? ¿De un amor perdido? No.

Por más que quisiera entonar una nota nada salía. Ni triste. Ni alegre. Ni el llanto en un gorgojeo.

 _Me encanta tu voz._

—Mentira. Odiabas que me pusiera a cantar porque sí. Odiabas que cantara a los demás.

 _Me encantaba tu voz. Me gustaba que me cantaras a mí._

—No hay más. No hay voz. Puedes quedártela. Si quieres la vendo. ¿Eso te haría volver?

 _Tu voz es tuya. No de nadie más. No puedes venderla._

—Nadie la compraría.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Recordaba cuando una canción se le complicaba y se sentaba en el sofá a tararearla o cantarla. Hikari siempre se sentaba con ella, con una taza de té frio en verano o caliente en invierno. Terminaba uniéndose a ella y cantaban. No importaba que desafinara. Siempre disfrutaba.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo, Mimi?_

—Ahogándome —respondió a nada y nadie.

Porque Hikari ya no estaba. La persona que la hacía maravillosamente atrayente, la que provocaba que fuera hermosa, no estaba.

 _¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Rezar?_

—Sabes que no sé rezar. Tampoco sé esperar. No tengo paciencia.

 _Pues levántate. Puedes hacerlo._

—¿Sin ti? No puedo. Sabes que no soy nadie sin ti. Nadie.

 _Eres Mimi Tachikawa. La mujer de la que me enamoré. No puedes vivir siempre así. Los recuerdos no dan la libertad._

—Lo sé. Hikari.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el recuerdo se la llevara. El sueño regresó una vez más. No había lágrimas.

No quedaba inocencia.

No había luz.

Fue Taichi quien colocó la corona sobre su lápida. Quien miró hacia la tumba de su hermana.

Fue Yamato quien dijo la verdad.

—Hikari finalmente se llevó su voz. Sólo para ella.

Fue Sora quien tuvo que sacarlos a los dos fuera del cementerio.

Fue Hikari quien recogió a Mimi.

Fue Mimi quien cantó para siempre.

Para Hikari.

 **FIN.**

 **31 De diciembre del 2017.**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Primero que nada, decir que es mi primer fic de esta pareja, Que HC me retó con la idea de que las comprendiera y amara más. Lo ha conseguido. Y me he dado un madrazo de cojones porque tenía que salir algo mega dramático xD.

Aclarar que las cosas en cursiva son dichas por Hikari, tanto en un momento de lapsus de tiempo como en la cabeza de Mimi como recuerdo. Seguro que HC comprende de qué parte de la canción salen, pero para los lectores, os digo que son como lagunas.

Y no mucho más. A los valientes lectores: gracias por la oportunidad.

Feliz 2018.


End file.
